


Anniversary

by Indrel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, During Canon, Emperor Hux, Emperor Kylo Ren, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Somewhat, Space Husbands, my headcanons about their relationship in a somewhat story format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indrel/pseuds/Indrel
Summary: From the moment Hux and Kylo first met each other they were destined to fall in love. That doesn't mean that everything has always been perfect between the two of them (far from it) however if they manage to set their fears and differences aside there is nothing they can't do together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is more like my headcanons about what I think their canon relationship should be like written in storyteller form instead of a real story. Though i do like how it turned out. 
> 
> The date I use for their anniversary was only chosen because I published the story today. Doesn't have any deeper meaning behind it.

They met each other for the first time on the 13th day of the second month in the year 29 ABY. It had been hate on first sight and the result was a whole year of frustration and anger.

The same day one year later had been the first time they had admitted to each other that they felt other things towards each other than just hate. Kylo had pushed Hux up towards a wall and had begun violently making out with him and Hux responded with a passion and violence that matched Kylo's. The day had ended in bitemarks and satisfaction, which continued for a whole year. As a side effect it also improved their professional relationship profoundly, which of course started a lot of rumours and eventually a betting pool.

The next anniversary had been the beginning of a romantic relationship when they had finally admitted their romantic feelings towards each other, that after having spent several weeks trying to avoid admitting the truth to themselves. The next day they had told Snoke and to their surprise had they gotten his approval and support. And when Hux later announced their relationship to the whole ship it turned out that everyone onboard had hoped they would end up together. Especially Phasma if you judged by the huge amount of money she earned by it. And so begun two years of romantic bliss (and success in the war). Not everything was perfect and they fought as much as they had done when they hated each other and they fucked as much as they had done when they only were together for their own sexual benefit (though neither of them complained about that). But they loved each other and that was the only thing that mattered.

The year of 34 ABY and their fifth anniversary proved to be a major setback in both their relationship and in the First Order's progress in the war. No one knows exactly what happened between Hux and Kylo on the 13th day in the second month, the only thing people know is that the galaxy's nr one power couple broke up. And as strong as their love had been as heated became their hate towards each other. The hate between Hux and Kylo in the first year they had known each other was nothing compared to the hate they felt now. And the whole First Order suffered because of it. The two men couldn't even cooperate when the destruction of everything they had worked for was at risk. So Starkiller Base was destroyed and the First Order was almost defeated. Though there was one positive outcome of the destruction of the super weapon. When Hux found Kylo covered in his own blood and lying in the snow, dying, he realised that he couldn't bear losing Kylo and that he still loved him. A couple of days later when Kylo finally woke up from his medically induced coma had he found Hux by his side. Hux had apologised for everything that had happened between them that may have made Kylo angry with him and Kylo did the same. They kissed and everything was as it should be between them again.

The 13th day of the second month in the year 35 ABY was the day that Hux proposed to Kylo. It was also the day that Kylo accepted the proposal. And with that the galaxy's nr one power couple was undividable.

One year later in the year of 36 ABY had they managed to kill Snoke, take over the First Order, defeat the Resistance and the New Republic and conquer the whole galaxy together. And on the 13th day of the second month they married and announced themselves co-Emperors.

10 years after their first meeting, in the year of 39 ABY (or the 3rd year of the Second Empire Era SEE) their first and only child and the heir to their Empire were born.

50 years after their first meeting on the 13th day of the second month in the year 46 SEE the Emperors Kylo and Armitage Hux-Ren decided to abdicate the throne in favour of their child so that the two men could live the rest of their lives in peace. They moved to the planet Naboo and lived together in a huge mansion by a beautiful lake. And they were happy.

70 years after their first meeting on the 13th day of the second month in the year 66 SEE died Kylo and Hux peacefully in their sleep at the age of 100 and 105 years. They had their arms around each other and had a smile on their faces.

The Empire they left behind flourished and lasted for thousands of years of peace and prosperity. And all the while the Hux-Ren bloodline continued to be excellent Emperors that brought peace, justice and order to the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> I choose to not tag this as major character death because I don't think that Hux' and Kylo's death was sad. They died after a long, meaningful life and in each others arm. They died happy. 
> 
> The reason they became so old in comparison to what human star wars characters use to become (in canon) is because I think that in such a high technology world humans should be able to get quite old. In our world it isn't so strange for humans to be over 100 years old.
> 
> If you want you can visit me on my tumblr evilspaceboyfriends-trash.


End file.
